


please, don't stop

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Smut, dominant!chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Marinette is busy doing her homework when Chat decides to help her to study. But, obviously he has other intentions in his head.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	please, don't stop

Marinette's hands were busy with everything-

feeling like she has to multitask everything at once, here comes the superheroine duties and her civilian life. Working on her YouTube channel, coming up with the new designs for her website, helping her parents' at the bakery and also making sure that she didn't neglect her friends.

With homework and books piled up underneath her nose, Chat was marching back and forth across the room quite restless, not sure what to do. At first, he tried to occupy himself with video games, yet his eyes would always end up wandering off to his _oh-_so dear blue-haired lover Marinette.

Even sometimes trying to distract her focus with the small talks he'd make with her. The room filled with the sounds of her chanting sentences under her nose and

"Do you need any help, Princess?"

"Didn't you tell me that you're older than me?"

_Right,_ a blunt and not so well-thought lie he had to whip up quick not to cause Marinette any suspicions on his identity. After all, Ms. Mendelev found out about Tikki and Plagg and even displayed their appearances on a national television screen during a TV show. Both he and Marinette were the ones to run out of the library the moment Ms. Mendelev revealed what she found out.

At first, he thought that Marinette was... _Ladybug_ due to her reaction, a lot of the things clicked with him- about how they both keep disappearing around the time, how her and Ladybug's handwriting were so similar to each other's, but, the suspicions came to be erased from the back of his head when he saw both Ladybug and Marinette standing right in front of him.

He heaves with a sigh- tattering to her through the gritted teeth. "Well, you need to get a break, it's been over an hour and a half You need to let your hair go a little bit."

"Chat, I am almost done, I swear-" she protests his words without looking at him. "It's better to get more done than everything at the last minute."

"You are nowhere to be done."

Chat sighs again before bouncing to his feet and walking towards her.

His hands drop on the curves of her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "How about I award you for your hard work?'

"As in how?" she tilts her chin upwards to look at him, feeling his hands wander through her arms, inching closer towards her fingers, only to change their destination and dropping them across her.

"Maybe, I have an idea already," Marinette chuckles softly at his words and was about to shake her head when his hands stop at the end of her shirt. They trail inside her- decorating her skin with the goosebumps with his tips.

"By giving me a massage?"

He leans in closer towards her ear and whispers to her. Yeager to devour every single response; her body consciously inching closer to his hands. "You can think that way, why not.." His lips remain still to her ear, only to place a promise in her head. "Just keep studying and trust me, doll."

Chat's fingertips linger at her side for a couple of moments before he claws her breasts through her bra. He gives them a gentle squeeze before traveling down with his lips towards her neck.

"Chat, we can't- I need to concentrate, please," the female's breath shudders and she tries to draws back from him.

He was not helping her at all- if anything, he was distracting and keeping her mind elsewhere. She can't do it.

"I promise we can make it up once I am finished...-"

"You need a short break."

Marinette gulps the air down her throat. Every single swooping sensation inside of her feeling so suffocating- but she can't give in to him just yet, no way. Her fingers grip tighter at the book she's holding right in front of her to try and take her mind off of him and his hands on her body. 

But there are a few times when she feels like all what she can focus is just on rereading the same sentence over and over again; on a repeat.

Especially when his fingers stumble upon her nipples through her bra and flick over them gently forcing her to draw in a deep and sharp breath.

But still not yet.

Or when his warm breath hitch against her neck when he begins to pepper kisses along her bare shoulders.

And still not yet.

And when his hand gets lost in between of her legs, spreading the heat all across her cheeks, the excitement and anticipation building up inside of her when his finger trails slowly down towards her clit.

"Chat," his name escapes her mouth, only to be followed by a pleading. "_Please._"

He stops what he is doing for a couple of moments, only to press his finger against her pulsating clit. He smiles cheekily at her, keeping a careful eye on her. "Do you want me to stop now?"

It was all too much.

She really has to study- she can't neglect school as well.

But here he is, forcing her to abandon her thoughts and leaving them scattered, unable to come up with the response. His finger on her clit only makes her ache for more. For more of him. She's in such desperate need to take the things over into her hands and turn her head to face him by interrupt him with kisses.

"Princess? I can't hear you."

Teasing her with that greedy and self-satisfied cat-like smile on his face knowing fairly well he's got her.

"Please, Chat."

"Tell me, Marinette, tell me what you're begging for..."

Her lips quivering with a need to express her desperation. 

"Kiss me."

But he knows what she means with it- she wants for him to go on, she wants for more, she wants for him to continue with his little ministrations until she can't take it off anymore, and she's perfectly fine with it.

His lips meet hers, kissing her with just enough force to melt in his touch her and to carry her away- even if her own lips are glued to his, making plans for later to show him how much of a tease he was this entire week.

His thumb continues to circle her clit until he can feel her trembling body pressing against him so closely.

Before slipping one of his fingers inside of her.

Thrusting in slowly while her juices drop down around him.

But he doesn't want to take his eyes off of hers.

Her mouth parts open, and a moan escapes into between of their kisses.

"Faster."

Her cheeks flushed red. Eyes sparkly with the neediness and adoration. Her own hips start to work themselves up and down his finger. 

Until,

he stops.

Again.

She looks at him with a vivid surprise. "Chat?"

"Are you sure you still don't want to have a break?"

_What is he even talking about,_ she rolls her eyes. Her breath shaky, and her stomach muscles tensing- that she's not even sure how to describe this feeling. Is it either frustration or annoyance, or just both at this moment. 

"I thought what we're both doing counts as one, no?"

A smug smile on his face telling her about how fooled she is.

Yet her fingers end up digging deep into his shoulder blades when he picks her up from the chair and pushes her against the table.

And a content smile spreads across Marinette's face when her eyes drop down to look at Chat who hastily takes her shorts off. Meanwhile, her own hands quickly push everything down to the side. The female's back arched and hips moving frantically, trying to seek out her boyfriend's mouth..

he still continues to toy with her, taking his sweet time by kissing the inside of her thighs and leaving marks across her soft flesh.

Before he continues, he looks up at her again, grinning happily at her.

"I want you all to myself tonight, Marinette."

And she does too.

She wants Chat all to herself, just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading this! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
